


Heroes' Reunion

by Kazura_Ven



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Other, fe6 spoilers, fe7 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura_Ven/pseuds/Kazura_Ven
Summary: In a world where heroes are summoned from all over, Lilina finds out that there may be a way to see her father again.





	Heroes' Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based of the story of how I summoned a 4 star Lilina before I knew who she was and sent her home. Then I got Hector a month later and started playing fe7. Then i found out who she was and BAM instant regret. But a few days ago my sibling pulled Lilina (twice) on my tablet and this is a product of that. Since I have yet to finish fe7 (my old file got lost) I tried to be vague and impartial as to who Roy and Lilina’s mothers were. Final note, Ventus is my summoner on my phone . Namine’s narcoleptic because my tablet shuts off and freezes a lot.

Smoke flew out of the pedestal and a tall young girl appeared. She wore a red dress and had long blue hair. 

Ventus and Lucina ran up to meet her. The girl opened her eyes and seemed distraught. She frantically looked around as if she was looking for someone.

“Where am I?” she asked.

“I’m Ventus. Welcome to Askr!” said the summoner. He glanced at the small tablet in his hand. “You must be Lilina, from Ostia. Only four stars but still a plus.”

Lilina looked askance at all this information. How did he know all of this? Why wasn’t she in camp? Where was Roy?

Lucina noticed and placed a hand on Lilina’s shoulder. “I know it can be overwhelming at first. Let me show you around. I’m Lucina.”

Lilina thanked her as the two walked off, leaving Ventus to his statistics.

“So where exactly is Askr?” Lilina asked.

“Well, I’m not entirely sure, map wise. But I have reason to believe it’s in another world.”

“Another world?”

“I know it seems impossible but I’ve seen people here from places I’ve never even heard of. Some are even from different time periods! An archer here is from the same world as I am, only she lived about 10,000 years before I did!” Lucina exclaimed.

Lillina pondered this. If people could be brought from different times then… “Do you think… my father could be summoned here? His name was Hector. He was a famous general and the Marquise of Ostia before he…” Lilina’s voice trailed off.

Lucina knew the hope of seeing a lost loved one. She smiled sympathetically. “I would count on it.”

The two girls were alike in more than a few ways. The most was that they would do anything to see their fathers again.

Lilina shared her story about her mother dying in childbirth and her father dying in battle a while ago. Lucina’s experience was strikingly similar. Her father was killed by his best friend in battle when she was fairly young and her mother had died protecting her. All she had left were her younger brother and cousin as far as family went. 

They shared the same emotional trauma that came with losing your parents when you needed them most. However, Lucina’s tale had a different twist of fate.

“Lilina, do you believe in time travel?” Lucina asked.

“I guess so. Especially if other worlds exist, why not?”

“Well, thanks to Naga, me and my surviving friends managed to go back in time to save our parents. Maybe if we asked Naga or Faye about the turn wheel, you could at least save your father. For an alternate version of you, at least.”

Lilina shook her head. “My father died because of his axe, Armads. He knew when he took it, that he was destined not to have a peaceful death, to die in battle. I respect his decision too much to try and stop him.”

 

A few days had passed and Lilina had found out a younger version of her father could be summoned. However these chances were slim to none. The amount of heroes summoned grew. Even Lucina had both of her parents by then, but Lilina had no one, not even Roy.

She quickly grew tired of waiting. Lilina took it upon herself to find Hector. She discussed it with Ventus and gave him 300 feathers as a departing gift. 

Lilina would spend months visiting different versions of Askr. Not once finding her father. 

Her recent summon led her to a slightly different routine. When she arrived, no one was near the pedestal. All of a sudden she heard two sets of footsteps running towards her. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” A girl in a summoner's robe nearly tripped in front of her. She checked her tablet for name and stats. “Hi Lilina, I’m Namine!”

“Lilina!” Following behind, was a rather short boy with bright red hair. Only he didn’t stop when he approached Lilina. The boy scooped her up into a hug.

“Roy? Is it really you?” Lilina asked.

Roy pulled away from the hug. “Of course it is! I was wondering when you would show up.”

Lilina laughed. “Well you’re not exactly the man I was looking for. But it is great to see you.”

“So you know about our parents?” 

“Yeah, there are younger versions being summoned.”

“Well, Namine’s brother summoned both of our fathers. He even summoned your mother!”

“My… mother?” Lilina had never met her mother. There weren’t many paintings of her. The only painting of her mother was on their wedding day and her father was the last person to have it. Lilina hadn’t seen it in so long, she nearly forgot what her mother looked liked. She could have run into her on accident and not even realized. “Namine, who is your-”

Roy and Lilina looked over to see Namine asleep on the floor. They had only been talking for a few minutes but the summoner was out cold.

Roy laughed nervously. “It’s okay. Namine does this a lot. Some kind of illness? She’ll wake up in a few and then we’ll ask.”

 

Ironically, Namine’s brother, Ventus, had summoned Hector only a month or two after Lilina had left. She was furious with the fact that if she had only waited a bit longer, he would have shown up of his own accord.

Lilina pleaded with Namine to put her on the pedestal, knowing only leader’s got to visit other castles. Roy generously gave up his spot but Namine took some work, as only 5 stars were allowed.

The next day Lilina set out to Ventus’ castle. She entered the great hall, seeing familiar faces. She reached the pedestal in Ventus’ castle but someone else was up there, a tall man with orange hair.

“Excuse me.” she said.

The man turned to her. This was clearly the younger version of Roy’s father. Lilina took a minute to compare him to the man who was on his deathbed back home. Obviously there were much less wrinkles but it was stunning to see how much Roy looked like him. 

“Ah, you must be Hector’s daughter, Lilina. Am I right?” Eliwood asked.

“Yes, I was wondering if he was around. I’ve been looking for him for quite a while now.” Lilina answered. 

Eliwood made a small frown. “Hector’s busy doing tempest trials right now. Sorry, it will be a while before they’re done. But you’re happy to wait here if you want.”

Lilina felt a little disappointed. “Yes, please.” She sat down on the steps with her chin resting in her palms.

Eliwood sat down next to her, hoping to comfort her until Hector came back. “So Roy’s told us a lot about your journeys.” He started small talk. I’m not afraid to admit that Roy surpasses me in all ways. I think Hector thinks the same of you.”

Lilina allowed herself to smile. “Thank you.”

The two sat and talked until the sun was almost setting. By the time the tempest group had returned Lilina had fallen asleep on Eliwood’s shoulder with his cape as a blanket.

Eliwood was quietly talking to Chrom when Ventus and Hector walked into the hall. Eliwood shushed them and pointed to Lilina before they could wake her on accident. 

Hector looked at the girl next to Eliwood. There was no doubt they were related. They had the same hair color, same nose, but her face had a softer complexion. It almost reminded him of… No nevermind. He pushed the thought out of his head. He wanted his future wife to remain a mystery.

Hector quietly removed his breastplate and shoulder armor, setting them to the side. Eliwood carefully got up and let Hector take his seat. He then shooed out the remaining people in the hall.

Hector gently nudged Lilina to wake her up. 

She groggily rubs her eyes. When she opens them, she’s alarmed to see Hector already there. He already had the patient eyes and soft smile that he would only wear around Lilina. Still she steeled herself.

“So, you’re my daughter, Lilina? You look too much like me for us to not to be related.” Hector chuckled.

“Yeah, I am.” Lilina swallowed. “Have you met Mother, yet?”

“Nope, not married. Don’t tell me who she is though. I still want to be surprised.”

“Fair enough. So how old are you here?” she asked.

“The crisp age of 17. And yourself? You don’t look much younger than I.”

“I’m 15. I’m tall for my age.”

Hector could feel the tension. “Lilina, if you need to get anything off your chest you can. It might not be the same but I’ll listen.”

She hesitated. “I-I know you’re not really… but-” Lilina couldn’t get any more words out.

Hector already understood and was expecting for this. He pulled Lilina into a bear hug. He immediately felt warm tears hitting his tunic.

“I knew what would happen when I took Armads. I just never thought I would leave you alone because of it. But without taking it, I don’t think you’d exist.”

“I’ve heard a great deal about you, Kiddo. I hear you’re a tough girl, just like me. I know I say to push your limits but you shouldn’t burn yourself out. I… I’m no poet and I may not be a father yet but I am very proud of you.”

The two sat there until Hector couldn’t feel the warm tears anymore. He could tell that Lilina had fallen asleep. Honestly he didn’t mind that this 14 year old stranger had fallen asleep on him like a baby. Hector may have just met her, but she was already a part of his world.

Eliwood came in to check up on them. He took one look at the sleeping girl and half asleep man and left to go get pillows and blankets. 

When Eliwood came back, he brought Lyn both carrying more than enough bedding. The three spread the blanket out on the pedestal before laying down for the night. Hector laid Lilina down beside him and put his cloak over her along with Eliwood’s. 

Lyn sat down on the bedding next to Lilina and Eliwood sat on the other side of Hector. 

“She’s too young to lose this much.” Hector breathed. “And part of it’s my fault.”

“Hector, you knew you had to. You can’t take blame that.” Eliwood reasoned.

“She’s still got friends she can rely on, Hec. That’s what we did.” said Lyn.

“I guess I’m just feeling guilty for what happened… what’s going to happen.” Hector laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. “I don’t regret my decision, that’s for sure. But I want to make it up to her.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll both help.” Lyn laid back and pulled over her blankets.

Eliwood followed suite. “We’re family through and through.”

Family. That’s the one thing Hector and Lilina would have to go without. But if he could get Eliwood and Lyn to help, the could almost pull off a family unit. But hey, no family’s perfect.


End file.
